Moonlight Madness
by shadowlessphantom
Summary: (changed rating) Maybe being in love with each other was madness. Maybe even thinking they could be something more was madness. But Hermione and Remus were mad—because they have fallen in love indeed.
1. Well Met Again

Moonlight Madness  
By shadowlessphantom  
  
Maybe being in love with each other was madness. Maybe even thinking they could be something more was madness. But Hermione and Remus were mad—because they have fallen in love indeed.  
  
Warning: This is about REMUS and HERMIONE, in case you're just a stray dog who happened to 'stray' here. If you don't like what you see, what you read, or just in case you don't like it for no reason, you're free to hit that Back button and depart to other fan fics. It will clearly be my pleasure to see you leave. YOUR OWN FLAMES WILL BURN YOU IN HELL. See you there mate.  
  
A/N: HP is obviously and never will be mine, so don't even count I get money from the crap I write. Anything against the law that might be broken by this fan fiction is accidental because I don't want to be jailed or something, and any relevance to other stories or maybe even to true life is plainly coincidental. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Well Met Again  
  
Hermione Granger was purposefully thrilled. And for a very important reason. She would be meeting with Harry and Ron, two of the people she hadn't seen for quite a long time since they got busy with their own careers.  
  
Together with them were Ginny, Fred and George, Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and surprisingly, Lupin, the last of the Messrs; the remaining Marauder. People she hadn't been talking with for a long time.  
  
Hermione braced herself before entering Three Broomsticks, getting very eager to see her friends. The reason they agreed to meet there was because classes were still going on (it was December) and Hagrid, Dumbledore and McGonagall couldn't afford being far away at the moment.  
  
She opened the door and smiled heartily at Madam Rosmerta, at the same time regarding the heat inside after the cold and chilling snow on the way there.  
  
"Hello Hermione. Come, they're waiting for you now. All of them have arrived."  
  
"Thanks Rosmerta." She replied, already accustomed to addressing the people she used to refer to with authority normally, now that she had grown up and was twenty years old, a mature adult.  
  
Rosmerta led her to the private rooms, and already, Hermione could hear pleasant laughter from a room far left of the corridor. She smiled.  
  
She would laugh all afternoon surely, and they had a lot of catching up to do and, always this was included, a lot of looking back.  
  
The moment the door opened, her smile widened at the sight of everyone present, seated in a U-shaped couch that faced a middle table and a burning fireplace.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Harry and Ron scrambled up from being seated, running over to her and giving her a rib-crushing hug.  
  
"Guys, guys!" she exclaimed, laughing and hugging both of them back. "I get the point! I missed you too!" she added as both her best friends pulled away.  
  
She entered the room and gave everyone else a hug. Lupin was looking his best tonight, and Hermione noticed.  
  
'Wolfsbane, most likely. No werewolf stuff going on.'  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I had to pass by the Auror Headquarters—it was my leave but I had to give some paperwork to Tonks—I didn't want it to be late." She said hurriedly and sat down beside Ginny on the couch.  
  
Everyone gave her amused glances and she stopped. "Sorry. I know I still sound like my old self." She said sheepishly. "Indeed you do Hermione! And why not? You're still Ms. Granger after all." McGonagall said and smiled.  
  
After that, now that everyone was complete, even more laughter was shared. Things both from the past and present were discussed.  
  
The afternoon seemed to wear off quickly, but Hermione knew they'd been there long. She had not been talking to Remus much, as he was most of the time talking to Fred and George about the joke shop. She got her chance anyway.  
  
"Tell me, Professor Lupin," Hermione said when Ginny left her and Hermione found herself beside Remus, at the same time the twins asked something from Dumbledore.  
  
Lupin held a hand up. "Please Hermione. You're twenty-one. I'm no longer your teacher. Why don't you start calling me Remus like Harry and Ron?" he asked, smiling at her brightly.  
  
Hermione smiled back. How silly of her. Somehow, he still became her teacher and his authority remained.  
  
But not today it seemed.  
  
"All right then, REMUS. Where do you stay now? Harry told me you stayed in a rented house. Where's that?" she asked, sipping Butterbeer. Unlike everyone else, she didn't like drinking alcohol especially that there was no real occasion today.  
  
"Yorkshire. But I plan to move out tonight, though I have no place to stay. I hope that somehow I'd find one by this week."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment before answering, now as Remus was having a new conversation with the twins. The Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was doing brilliant; Zonko's was going bankrupt because of them!  
  
'Is it okay to ask him to stay over at my apartment? I mean, I have an extra room there.' She thought, hesitating.  
  
"Hermione! Hey! What're you staring at there? Come here!" called out Ron, waving her over to him and Harry.  
  
She thought maybe she could think about it later. Now, meanwhile, was the perfect opportunity to spend quality time with her best friends.  
  
"We're you okay back there? You looked like you were hit by a Stunning Spell or something." Teased Ron, grinning at her mischievously. Hermione pretended to glare but ended up giggling.  
  
"What would you know about it Ron? You don't pay attention to class." She teased back.  
  
Harry, who was smiling, chuckled. "Should I stop you now, or should I be patient a little bit more?" he asked.  
  
Of course, Harry always was the one who patiently listened to their nonsense arguments when they were at school, and if things got pretty heated up, was the one who always stopped them.  
  
"I think so. We've not seen each other for months! I sort of forgot how long it usually takes until you stop us." Ron laughed, offering Hermione a sip of his vodka, Muggle alcohol he'd learned to drink from Harry. Hermione shook her head and showed her bottle of Butterbeer.  
  
"Oh, come on Hermione! We're twenty-one! We're of age to drink! Why not enjoy the freedom and drink a bit?" Harry asked, shaking his head as he and Ron started laughing.  
  
She shook her head. "No. And besides, I still have to Apparate. There is no way I am getting drunk." She replied firmly.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Please, we're not asking you to get drunk. We're offering you a sip!" he answered, but he pushed her no further. It was Hermione, and there was no way he, or Harry even, could change her mind. She decided, to change the topic, meanwhile.  
  
"Hey, Professor Lupin told me—" Harry gives another chuckle, "All right, Remus told me he'd just moved out of his house." Harry and Ron both nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Apparently his neighbor's so nosy. Remus couldn't do his Wizarding stuff there, and you know Muggles. So he decided to move out and find a new, peaceful place." Harry said, eating a Chocolate frog.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Poor bloke. Those muggles—they really need to mind their own business." He muttered and Hermione smirked.  
  
"Come on Ron, don't forget I'm a muggle too. There's just bad breed in our kind." She said, elbowing him lightly on the arm. Ron smiled and his eyes sparkled.  
  
"Oh sure, weren't you nosy too?" he teased again, this time making Hermione blush. She had been and was still nosy sometimes, but at least it had lessened.  
  
"Ron! Give Hermione a break! And that's why we love her, don't we? She's nosy." Harry said, smiling at her affectionately. Ron nodded and smiled at her too.  
  
"Anyway," she said, changing the subject for no apparent reason, "I was thinking of letting Remus stay over my apartment. You know, since I have two rooms. It's temporary anyway, and it's better than letting him stay elsewhere."  
  
Harry nodded and grinned. "That's a good idea. I mean, he told me he had no plans where he would stay, but the flat owner, since he'd rented it, told him he should move out, the least, today. I think someone's already moving in."  
  
"Pity, the one moving in." muttered Ron, but he was ignored by them.  
  
"Should I tell him that? He'd like it!" Harry asked Hermione. She shrugged. "If he likes, of course." He walked over and joined in Fred, George, and Remus' group in the couch.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron and smiled. "So, how's the team?" she asked.  
  
After Hogwarts, both Ron and Harry were asked by the Chudleys—yep, and Ron couldn't believe it—to join the team. It took a lot of thinking if they should accept or decline, but in the end, both of them agreed.  
  
"Blimey, I saw the record. Ever since Harry became Seeker, they've been winning. And, not that I'm bragging about it, I saw the score records of their games and always, the score of their opponent without the Snitch points, were higher than when I entered the team."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Come on Ron, you're not bragging. You're telling your best friend. And anyway, it means you're a very good Keeper!"  
  
Ron blushed crimson, as usual and every time he was complimented. Hermione remembered his picture and Harry's at the Witch Weekly magazine. The headline: New Cuties for the Cannons.  
  
Girls everywhere loved Harry and especially the funny Ron—every time they played, the memorable, "Weasley is our King" could still be heard amongst the crowd, and the lyrics were in the magazine too. When she'd bought it and shown Ron, he would pass up as bleeding.  
  
Meanwhile, Chudley haters dressed in Dementor clothing—they were hoping Harry would get scared, faint and fall from his broom but there was no such luck so far. Malfoy had told the media. That guy hadn't changed.  
  
Hermione would admit that both her best friends had grown rather handsome as they grew up. Not that she was being left behind under the "attractive- looking" section. Recently when she'd bumped into Dean and Seamus, they'd told her that she had grown pretty.  
  
For a while, they continued catching up on each other's lives as Harry was still over at the couch. A while later, he came back with Lupin.  
  
"I greatly appreciate the offer Hermione. Thanks." He said, taking a seat beside them. She smiled and waved a hand like Remus only asked for a piece of candy.  
  
"Oh, stop it. Like we don't know each other anyway!" she replied, shrugging it off. She was glad at least someone would be with her for a short time—being an Auror takes her all over—and she didn't have time to talk to anyone. But at least Tonks gave her a break and now Lupin was staying over, for probably a few weeks.  
  
"Really, thanks." He repeated, and Hermione looked into his eyes, lost for a while. "You're welcome, really."  
  
  
  
"Not much, but I like it." Said Hermione as she entered her apartment with Lupin, around eight. Remus looked around as both of them stood by the door. The walls were plain peach, the couches in the living room of bright blue to liven up the wallpaper with a small fireplace.  
  
He could see through a glass divider the dining room with four seats and the small, bright yellow kitchen was just across it. The apartment was small but neat and homely.  
  
"Not much? It's fantastic! You do really love a neat, orderly place, don't you?" he asked as Hermione beckoned him to a door, far left in a short corridor. He had two huge suitcases, a smaller suitcase and a backpack now carried by Hermione to help him.  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't want a dreadful place after I return home tired from work. That wouldn't be nice." She replied and flashed a Remus quick, sweet smile.  
  
She opened the door of his room for him—a guest room where Ron and Harry usually slept in when they gave Hermione a visit. The covers of the bed were pastel yellow, a soothing color. The wallpaper was white; there was a small closet by the side of the room and near it a door leading to the bathroom. Just near the main door there was a table and a chair.  
  
"Guests would feel so much at home. I might not leave this place anymore." Remus said, his eyes shining with hidden amusement thought he pretended to be serious. She laughed.  
  
"That wouldn't be bad. Though you have to pay the rent and all that with me." She replied.  
  
Remus pretended to be surprised. "Then I changed my mind." He quickly said and both of them started laughing. Hermione was amazed at how they seemed to get along easy. She'd been thinking it would be awkward. Maybe not.  
  
"Oh, would you like to go with me to the grocery tomorrow? In case you'd like something you can just buy them since you'd be staying here. And also, are you hungry?" She said, when she was about to go to her own room.  
  
Remus nodded. "Surely. And about being hungry, I'm full thank you. We ate a lot at Hogsmeade." He replied.  
  
She nodded and smiled again. "All right then. If you need me, I'm a door away." She said and pointed with her thumb to the room exactly beside his. He nodded and she turned around to walk to leave.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this."  
  
"It's nothing Remus. I already told you that."  
  
"Okay. Good night and pleasant dreams."  
  
"Yeah. You too."  
  
Hermione looked after him as he closed the door. His eyes remained in her mind for the rest of the night and even in her dreams. And she was wondering why.  
  



	2. Three Times A Kiss

Moonlight Madness  
By shadowlessphantom  
  
Warning: This is about REMUS and HERMIONE, in case you're just a stray dog who happened to 'stray' here. If you don't like what you see, what you read, or just in case you don't like it for no reason, you're free to hit that Back button and depart to other fan fics. It will clearly be my pleasure to see you leave. YOUR OWN FLAMES WILL BURN YOU IN HELL. See you there mate.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Three Times A Kiss  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Remus smiled and greeted Hermione as she walked towards the dining room where he was already preparing breakfast, wearing a big shirt on and leggings, hair held back in a ponytail. Hermione had outgrown her bushy hair and it was now naturally wavy.  
  
"Good morning. Wait! What are you doing? You're the guest! Leave that to me!" she said, running over to him and stopping him from making their coffee. Seeing black coffee was available, Remus presumed it was what she liked. He liked it himself.  
  
Remus smiled and waved a hand dismissively. "No, guests aren't excused. Besides its okay." He replied and grinned at her.  
  
She sighed and smiled. "Fine then. Meanwhile, would you like anything to eat?" she asked, opening the cupboards for a pan. "Anything you would have."  
  
There was silence as Remus finished making coffee and Hermione started cooking bacon and toasting bread. He only asked her if she wanted sugar in her coffee, and how many teaspoons would it be.  
  
"See that tree Remus? Isn't it beautiful?" Hermione asked as she moved the bacon to two separate plates for the two of them. Remus pulled two stools so they could eat in the kitchen counter instead, where they could look at the tree.  
  
"It is. Is it an oak?" he asked. She nodded as both of them sat down. They absentmindedly started eating, still gazing at the tree and thinking something far from where they were, caught up in a tangle of thoughts and memories.  
  
"I remember the Whomping Willow." Remus said quietly, sipping his coffee and glancing for a brief second at her. She smiled.  
  
"And Hogwarts. Hagrid. The lake. The Giant squid. The greenhouse. Even Snape." She whispered. "Where innocence was lost." He replied. Hermione didn't know what Remus meant, as his phrase could mean anything so she thought it best to be quiet and enjoy the silence.  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts..." Remus was singing under his breath, and Hermione surprised herself by singing with him, though in a different tune. After all, the school song was sung at any tune anyone pleased.  
  
"I miss Harry and Ron." She muttered, sighing and realizing how things were so different now, and how nothing could ever be the same even when she tried to make it to be. "I miss James, Sirius and even Peter." He said and patted her lightly on the shoulder as if to comfort her. He was feeling the heaviness in her aura.  
  
"I even miss Ron and our arguments, and Harry quiet and patient would stop us if it got too much. Most of the time even, they would take each other's side and always leaves me alone. I just miss the old times. Even Malfoy's sneer. And Snape's hideous essays and mood, Hagrid always having scary and dangerous creatures round Care of Magical Creatures class..." She was talking at top speed but Remus understood.  
  
"Why don't you calm down and let's finish our coffee?" he said after she stopped to breathe. She nodded. There was no longer a trace of a smile on her face but a heaviness that weighed her down and made her look older; mature.  
  
"That would be a good idea."  
  
They finished breakfast, and snow started falling again, masking the naked oak tree in white. Hermione remembered Christmas was near, and she was wondering if both she and Remus would do the buying at the same time.  
  
"Let's forget about the grocery." she said as she placed the dishes in the dishwasher and Remus started cleaning the place where he had made coffee. She somehow, decided that she would spend this day to think or read or maybe work.  
  
"All right. But I must invite you somewhere, if that's fine?" he asked. "Where?" she asked back. "You'll know later. Let's dress up and you'll know." And he smiled lightly at her, gazing into her eyes.  
  
It wasn't hard to get lost in them. They were just really captivating.  
  
  
  
"Hasn't changed a bit, don't you agree?" Remus asked, as Hermione stood beside him and they looked out at Hogwarts, with many windows looming against a breezy, afternoon sky. The lake looked like a big mirror; the school reflected in its dark waters.  
  
Trees swayed darkly at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and far away where they stood was heard laughter and voices of students of the Hogwarts now. The same but different in a manner of speaking.  
  
"Nope, it hasn't." She replied as they turned to each other, sharing a smile. Neither knew what the other was thinking, but both of them were glad to be back where their memories remained.  
  
"Why don't we say hello to Professor Dumbledore? It's lunch time." Hermione suggested, and Remus was happy to agree. They walked towards the school courtyard, receiving a few looks, as they were not known there, at least by face.  
  
"I'm imagining myself bushy haired and in Hogwarts robes, walking this grounds with a pile of books, arguing with Ron and Harry for taking each other's side again." She whispered, closing her eyes for a fleeting moment as if she strayed in a memory long gone and she found herself once more, here with big front teeth and a bossy voice.  
  
Remus spoke too. "I imagine myself sneaking with James, Sirius and Peter to go to the Forbidden Forest, with no fear of the moon. Not yet a werewolf, happy with no cares, watching as James and Sirius argue where to go tonight and Peter and I remain quiet."  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open and she saw him smiling with his eyes closed, both of them knowing where to go anyway, he himself lost somewhere else in his own memory. Her heart rose steadily in her chest, beating in another way it had never before.  
  
At the sight of him like this, an indescribable emotion surged through her body, making her weak, making her feel heady, making her light headed like she had just gotten herself drunk though she never knew the feeling.  
  
Remus opened his eyes and looked back at Hermione who had stopped dead in her tracks. Their eyes met once more, just as it did countless of times since yesterday. And like yesterday and this morning, Hermione found herself lost in his eyes over again, as if she was someplace else where nothing exists except him and her and the memories to remember and be cherished.  
  
He looked back in equal wonder at how his former student looked now. Eyes soft, brows slightly furrowed as if thinking of something important, standing there as if mesmerized. Remus could admit—something was different between them, since last night, since their eyes met, since they saw each other again.  
  
An all too familiar prickle ran through his neck, same thing he felt every time he thought of the moon but now it wasn't of fear but of something else he wanted so much to find out but couldn't. Something was holding him back as if saying not yet, not now.  
  
"Remus! Hermione!" the voice of Minerva McGonagall was clear and it broke the spell between them. The moment was gone, and though Hermione looked at him again, his eyes were not the same and what she had seen in them was lost.  
  
"Professor!" Hermione called, trying to shrug off a voice in her heart trying to tell her something. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. Her heart was lying. Everything was called by the moment. Nothing was real. It merely existed in her very own imagination.  
  
"Well, well, how come you came for a visit?" she asked fondly, smiling at both of them. "We were discussing about Hogwarts this morning, and Hermione here was missing old memories so I decided to ask her to go here." Remus explained, flashing a smile—it warmed her heart and melted it—in her direction.  
  
"Well, if it isn't pure coincidence. Harry and Ron are here too." She said with a smile and led them to the Great Hall.  
  
Once the double doors opened, there was a hush going on. Harry and Ron could be barely seen with a lot of students asking for autographs. There were flashes of cameras here and there, and girls were giggling and whispering to each other.  
  
"Hermione!" they both bellowed at the same time, and every Hogwarts student, knowing the adventures of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger quickly turned their attention to her.  
  
There was a pause; and then some of the students in the crowd moved towards her, asking for a picture but not an autograph, which she was thankful for as being a very good student she used her hand a lot and she still does and it was tiring.  
  
Remus watched as Hermione smiled and took pictures with Harry, Ron and the students. It was like a fan day. One particularly pretty seventh year gave Ron a smooch for her picture, to which he blushed crimson and girls giggled everywhere.  
  
He watched as her eyes sparkled—but no it wasn't that way a while ago. There was no sparkle in her eyes—only a gleam of memory and brows furrowed because of a heavy thought. Mixed with it was her mesmerized expression. He wondered if he'd ever see it again sometime.  
  
Finally, the hustle died and everyone got their share of autographs and pictures was the only time Hermione, Ron and Harry were allowed to join the teachers and Remus over at the Staff table. Snape was looking pretty much his old self and acknowledged them with a nod and no more.  
  
"Good for you to visit!" Dumbledore said, smiling at them broadly as if it was the first day of school and it was the feast. His eyes sparkled on the candle light beneath his silver beard: and he got his wand, waved it and three chairs appeared at once.  
  
They didn't sit at once thought; they greeted their old teachers one by one, and they went to Fleur, in her last year as DADA teacher because she would be marrying Bill, and exchange mixed up and misinterpreted words with her.  
  
After, Hermione found herself seated beside Remus, and being present at Hogwarts, was quickly reminded of how she had first seen him and when. Memories of Hinkypunks, Boggarts, and many other things flashed by her mind.  
  
There was a lot of talk, but she rarely participated. She watched the students and was enthralled for a very long moment. Just a thought fleeted across her mind, something she never thought she would be thinking.  
  
"I think I would want to teach."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, only hearing Hermione speak but not understanding what she said. Her eyes lit up; she turned to her two best friends and grinned. "Gods, Harry, Ron—I think I want to teach."  
  
The two men looked at each other and back at her. "Are you serious?" asked Harry, looking shocked at the sudden thought. Hermione nodded. "I am—I mean, I have at one point thought of it but right now, being back here, I think I want to teach."  
  
She watched Ron and Harry exchange looks again and they beamed at her. "That's bloody brilliant!" Ron said, clapping a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and turned to Remus, who had, all this time, been looking at her and listening.  
  
"I heard. And you do want to know, I have been invited back by Dumbledore, and I would personally want the Defense Against the Dark Arts subject." He said with slight amusement.  
  
She shrugged. "I wouldn't mind waiting for one of the teachers to leave before I become one." She said and grinned at him. He chuckled and turned to Dumbledore, telling him of Hermione's sudden thought and decision.  
  
"My, my, Ms. Granger. Before jumping into any chances since there would be no Muggle Studies teacher for next year, I advise you to think this over and tell Tonks, as you will be a great loss for an Auror." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Hermione nodded—she would think about it. Maybe it was time to take a break from Auror duties; maybe what she wanted was to teach after all. Share her knowledge; be surprised as old students come back with their own jobs and careers, asking how she'd been.  
  
Remus watched Hermione look out at the Great Hall at the hundred of students. Her eyes were soft and had the gleam of memory and her brows slightly furrowed weighed with thought. The way it was when their eyes had locked and a spell was cast.  
  
He wondered how much he would love to see that look in her eyes every morning and every day.  
  
  
  
They stayed there longer than they intended, and while Harry and Ron were out at the Quidditch pitch with the Gryffindor Quidditch team, teaching them, Remus and Hermione found themselves in the library.  
  
After a long while of reading, and for both their parts, some students had shyly asked help with their homework, the two of them got out to the school courtyard and stood by the edge of the lake, where the sun was sinking slowly and steadily, bathing the greens with tinges of orange and pink and a little yellow.  
  
"How beautiful." Hermione gushed as they both looked out and enjoyed the view. Remus flashed her a long look. "How beautiful indeed." He whispered, but not referring to the sunset.  
  
She was beautiful. Beautiful with her soft eyes with the gleam of memory. How could it be? Remus was confused. She was beautiful in all ways. In mind, in heart, in soul: her eyes mirrored it all.  
  
Hermione was surprised at the sudden touch on her cheek—it was slightly dark, and the two of them were merely shadows upon the fading day—two silhouettes gray and faint and quiet. She turned to face Remus, and clear in the dimness of the night were his eyes.  
  
The spell was cast again—his hand was still on her cheek, fingers moving, caressing as she leaned against it. "Remus..." she whispered, not knowing what to say and only knowing here and now and what was without caring what will be.  
  
His other hand moved to her other cheek, the spell unbreakable—strong and intoxicating but wonderfully pleasing. Remus no longer knew where or who he was—he only knew Hermione and her cheeks against his hands and the sunset and the lake and his feelings.  
  
He moved closer to her and kissed her first on the forehead, his hands moving to her hair. And then, he bent slowly down and second, kissed the tip of her nose. And lastly, overcome by desire and too much emotion, he leaned down even more to meet her lips.  
  
The sunset sank in the horizon, but the two figures were still there, still locked in a sweet, mildly passionate kiss that seemed to defy time and space and everything else in it. All that there was—love, affection, understanding—sealed in three times a kiss.  
  



	3. The Harder Choice

Moonlight Madness  
By shadowlessphantom  
  
Warning: This is about REMUS and HERMIONE, in case you're just a stray dog who happened to 'stray' here. If you don't like what you see, what you read, or just in case you don't like it for no reason, you're free to hit that Back button and depart to other fan fics. It will clearly be my pleasure to see you leave. YOUR OWN FLAMES WILL BURN YOU IN HELL. See you there mate.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: The Harder Choice  
  
"Hermione..." Remus said, as they both pulled back. "Shh." She whispered lightly, her hands dancing on his hair as complete darkness surrounded both of them.  
  
But their eyes bore a light—a light brighter than any star as they stood there, arms around each other, lost in a world they know not where but they were there and that's all that matters.  
  
He looked at her face, memorizing every strand of her falling over her eyes, how she was smiling lightly as if she was in a dream, how her hands played on his hair and how happy he seemed to be.  
  
The nightmares of being a werewolf were merely what they were—they remained nightmares. But right now it seemed far away, out of reach and left behind every other memory remaining in his mind.  
  
For once, he wasn't lonely; for once he was complete, and life standing here, at the edge of the lake in Hogwarts was enough.  
  
"Hermione." He whispered, tucking a strand on her ear gently. "Mmm?" she asked, looking back deeply in his eyes. Here and now—there was only here and now and nothing more and even nothing less.  
  
"I love you." He said simply, but it came out, the words, as if he had only been made to say those words and only to her and no one else. She closed her eyes and placed her head on his shoulder, hugging him tighter.  
  
"I love you too Remus." She whispered in his ear, the love clear in the words and the actions. None of them spoke after the confession—only contentment that they were here, and they had each other and nothing else mattered.  
  
"HERMIONE?!"  
  
"REMUS?!"  
  
Startled, they jumped apart and looked beneath the shadows at two figures gaping at them as if they had just committed a sinful act; as if they had been doing something that shouldn't be done in love's philosophy. Their names had been uttered at the same time.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and Ron—she was sure it was the two of them, as Ron's hair was red in the darkness and Harry's emerald eyes peered over at them, wide because of shock.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron." Hermione said calmly, knowing the scene took them by surprise. But she wasn't embarrassed, she wasn't shy: her heart was bursting to tell the whole world of her love for Remus Lupin.  
  
"What—what were you—?" Ron was having a hard time speaking, and Harry looked as if he couldn't speak at all and would never speak again even. Hermione was starting to wonder why.  
  
"We kissed Ron. If that means anything to you." Remus spoke, and his voice was clear, and firm, and proud as he stepped beside Hermione and took her hand in his. If possible, this action had made both of Hermione's best friends even shocked than ever.  
  
"But—but why?" asked Harry finally, his voice failing to come out loud but instead it was a whisper—as if he was afraid anyone would hear and see and find out about what had happened.  
  
"There's only one reason two people kiss, Harry." She explained with an affectionate smile at him and a soft, laugh. But in the pit of her stomach she started to feel that there was something else about their reaction except surprise.  
  
Ron strode towards them and pulled Hermione—roughly—away from Remus. "No, Hermione, you're going crazy!" he said loudly, causing a few birds to fly from a nearby tree; their flapping wings were so noisy at the silence that followed where Hermione stared at Ron, dumbfounded.  
  
"What?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"You can't be in love with—Lupin! It's not rational, it's impossible, it's absurd!" Harry broke out, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.  
  
He and Ron couldn't accept this, no, no WAY. Remus was their former teacher, a werewolf, a man older than Hermione, their best friend. No. NO WAY.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard. Being in love—with Remus was not rational? She had never felt as sane as she did now, and Harry says this like she had just fallen in love with the Dark Lord himself?  
  
"Let's go Hermione. This, this is a misunderstanding. What happened between you and Remus, it's nothing." Ron said, calming himself as he looked like he was losing it and he started pulling her away.  
  
Remus was about to follow when Harry stopped him. "No Remus. Don't follow. We'll help you find a place to stay, just don't... Don't follow Remus." He said, trying to make him understand through his eyes and the exasperation of his voice.  
  
"No! Remus! Wait, Ron, get your hand off me!" she exclaimed but Ron's grip was tight and she couldn't get away no matter how she tried to and she just so desperately looked at the man standing beside Harry, the only man she had ever felt this way with.  
  
"I love Hermione." Remus said, making Ron stop. Harry's head turned roughly towards him. "I am." He added, as if he was trying to convince them though they weren't and, he was guessing, will never be.  
  
"And I am in love with him." Hermione said desperately, as if nearing tears, but there were none. She only ached to be in his arms again, to be lost in those eyes, to hear his voice telling her he loved her.  
  
"You knew Remus. You know about Harry and his feelings but—how could you?" Ron asked, letting go of Hermione's hand and turning round to face him. "You know he loves her!" Hermione's eyes widened and she met Harry's. For a long while, they stared at each other.  
  
"How could you do it Remus? You know—you know how much Harry is in love with her! He always told you his feelings towards her, for years now—gods Remus!" Ron was still saying, not shouting as if fearing Hogwarts would hear.  
  
"I know Harry loves Hermione." Remus said, looking down the ground. "I know that. But, I just realized it and I know it's true that I myself is in love with her." He said and looked back up at Ron.  
  
No one spoke and there was heavy tension in the air. It was eerie. The bubbles being emitted by the giant squid sounded like it had been magnified ten times its normal volume; but Hermione only heard nothing but the rapid beating of her heart.  
  
"For the sake of your friendship, as it seems you don't agree about us..." Remus met Hermione's eyes. "I shall stay away from her, as looking it is what you want me to do." He said.  
  
Hermione wanted to cry as he started walking away. He was doing this for the sake of herself, Ron and Harry?  
  
She took his arm to stop him and he did stop. "Hermione, you and your friends need to talk. I'm giving you the space you need." He said calmly. He placed one hand on hers, for a short time just running his thumb over it, and he continued to walk away.  
  
"Apparate to your apartment, Hermione. Let's do the talking there." Ron said. She turned around, suddenly feeling angry. She was mad indeed.  
  
  
  
The moment they appeared on Hermione's apartment living room, she exploded. "What were you trying to do?" she demanded.  
  
Harry and Ron were both surprised. "Protecting you Hermione. He's a werewolf. And plus what will people be saying when they find out? What do you think will they—" Ron was still explaining when Hermione shouted,  
  
"I hardly care what people will say Ron! And the fact that he's a werewolf! I love him, and that's all I care about!"  
  
Another silence followed, this time heavier than one with Remus. "Hermione, you of all people. Stop being irrational, please!" Harry said, his voice pissed.  
  
"Harry, you love me, remember? If you do, you'll let me be! And you too Ron, if we're best friends!" she said, dropping the angry voice as she desperately tried to explain to them what she wanted them to know.  
  
"No, Hermione. It's complicated, and now, at a time like this, with Voldemort and you're caught up with a werewolf—no Hermione. Being with Remus is like throwing yourself in the face of danger." Harry replied.  
  
"Please Hermione, listen to us. We're trying to protect you!" Ron added, and she had felt her blood boiling again.  
  
"Leave."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Hermione—" Ron tried to speak but she looked up and screamed,  
  
"Leave! I don't need you! I thought we were best friends—the three of us! You just ruined the happiest moment of my life! Where I ever felt complete! Where I ever felt contented! Where I felt so much love and understanding! Where I ever felt so right!"  
  
Her two best friends just lowered their heads and Apparated. She didn't know where but for the mean time she didn't care.  
  
She ran to her room, shut the door with a bang and fell on the bed and cried. She was just given a choice she never wanted to be faced with: a choice between Friendship and Love. Where now does she lie?  
  
What now, would she do and what would she choose?  
  
  
  
Remus stood in front of Harry and Ron outside of the Great Hall, just minutes from when they saw him and Hermione kiss.  
  
"I'll be getting your things maybe tomorrow. We talked to Dumbledore and he said yes on you're stay here." Harry said, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"You do realize I am really in love with her?" asked Remus, changing the topic. He didn't care if he had no place to stay tonight, or any other night for that matter. All he cared about was Hermione.  
  
"Remus, think! You're a werewolf! You're harming her that way, even making things complicated if you get together!" Ron said, clearing things that had been so clear to Remus since he had been bitten by that werewolf years ago, changing his whole life, and if possible, ruining it.  
  
He kept quiet. Maybe Ron was right. He loved Hermione. He loved her so much he didn't want her to get hurt, and most especially if he was the one who would hurt her.  
  
"I hope you understand Remus. It's not just about me. Actually, now that I know Hermione's feelings, I would want you gladly for her. But... you know the reasons." Harry explained. He and Ron gestured towards the Great Hall, where they would be having dinner.  
  
Remus followed, heavy in heart and especially in soul. Her face, her face that he most memorized a while ago lingered in his memory, clear as daylight. An ache surfaced in his heart—regrets, possibilities, chances, choices, questions.  
  
Why did he become a werewolf, why was he older, why did people have to care if they were together. There were a million questions. But there were no answers. There weren't any answers at all.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up with the sound of things and luggage shutting, obviously trying to be quiet but not succeeding. She quickly stood up and ran out of her room, throwing the door to the guest room open.  
  
Remus turned around from fixing his things. He had asked Harry if he could get his own things so he could talk to Hermione. To end, yes to end it all, if ever they even had a start at all.  
  
The Hermione he saw broke his heart. Eyes red, face tear streaked. His mind, and his heart told him to go over to her and wipe the new tears flowing and just hug her tight in his arms and tell her everything was all right.  
  
But it wasn't all right. After a lot of thought last night, he knew he couldn't spare Hermione. He couldn't risk her with his being a werewolf. She was far too important—he loved her too much it started to ache.  
  
"Thank you very much for you accommodation of me, Hermione. I'm moving out." He said, trying to fight the quiver on his voice. This was something he had to do.  
  
"But why? You can stay here. I'm not asking you to leave." She said in between sobs that pained Remus even more. He felt his eyes getting hot. He was on the verge of tears himself, and it had been a long time since he had cried.  
  
"But I can't. Ron and Harry are right. I'm a werewolf; what will people say; I'm too old for you are some of the things they pointed out. I agree with them." He explained, turning around to his things again.  
  
He couldn't bear to see her crying like this, so heart broken. "If you're worried about that, I'm not. I don't care if you're a werewolf, what people will say or your age! We're not crazy for being in love!" she said, her sobs increasing.  
  
Remus fought the urge to stay and finished his packing, bewitching it all so it would be lighter. He slowly turned around to face her.  
  
"No, Hermione, we're not crazy for being in love, because falling in love is the greatest thing of all. But I have my choices, and so do you. And now, I have chosen what I think will be best for both of us."  
  
Her face twisted in agony and anger. "What about my choice? My own choice? Will it even be considered? You're siding with Harry and Ron—all of you leave me alone with my choices and stay with your own—what about me? I don't want you to go."  
  
"Say you won't go."  
  
Lupin looked down and started getting his things. "I'm sorry Hermione." He said softly, held all of his things and disappeared and apparated outside the grounds of Hogwarts, leaving Hermione cold, alone, crying and in despair.  
  
She fell on the floor and cried non-stop. There was only pain—pain like she never felt before. The emptiness of her apartment had never been haunting, but without Remus' voice, though he only stayed for a day, the apartment was seemingly empty and lifeless, like an old tomb unvisited and unlooked after.  
  
She looked up and saw flowers on the bed; she never saw it a while ago. Standing up with the tears, she lifted it up and read a simple attached note on the wrapping. "Goodbye."  
  
Hermione sat down on the bed with the flowers in her hand and cried even harder, body shaking, racked with the sobs. Her eyes hurt but the tears just wouldn't stop and the pain too. She loved Remus. She just loved him so much.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! If you have any suggestions, site them at the Review section, okay? If it will go along with my messy plot, I might just add it! Thanks again! Mwah! 


	4. Unmasked Agony

Moonlight Madness  
By shadowlessphantom  
  
Warning: This is about REMUS and HERMIONE, in case you're just a stray dog who happened to 'stray' here. If you don't like what you see, what you read, or just in case you don't like it for no reason, you're free to hit that Back button and depart to other fan fics. It will clearly be my pleasure to see you leave. YOUR OWN FLAMES WILL BURN YOU IN HELL. See you there mate.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Unmasked Agony  
  
Remus had stayed a few good days in Hogwarts, once in a while substituting for teachers who couldn't teach, but most of the time, helping Dumbledore in some errands or staying at the library where books would drive out his feeling of solitude.  
  
His solitude though, despite the presence of so many people around him, remained cold in his heart—like a dead hand gripping it, making it hard to breathe, making him want to die to stop the pain that just wouldn't ease.  
  
But Remus doubted it if death would ease away the pain. Maybe it wouldn't; maybe he would find himself as a Hogwarts ghost, unfinished business, attached to the living memory of what happened in the lake just a few nights ago.  
  
When he thought of it, Remus was sure there were only a few memories he cherished, ever since he became a werewolf and even before it. These few good memories were close to his heart, as it was the few that made him go on and want to live despite the curse set on him.  
  
And he was also sure that the best of them was that kiss with Hermione. He just couldn't help it. He believed there was something seriously wrong with his mind, but when he thought further, he always unraveled so many things in his heart and soul—things he knew to be right.  
  
Night after night, he found it hard to sleep. Charming the room he was given into one pretty much like the guest room in Hermione's apartment didn't help either, as it only reminded him of her, and so he changed it back and he found himself staring into dull, dark castle stone with sleep still far off from his system and still, with Hermione on his mind.  
  
Dumbledore, being the wise one he is, had started to notice this and got apprehensive. Something was wrong, and he had a feeling it was concerned with something Minerva had told him.  
  
"Oh Albus," she had said the day after Remus' stay in Hogwarts. "I'm so glad Remus chose to stay here. It only means he doesn't need to take that horrible Wolfsbane and be in pain." Dumbledore nodded and smiled.  
  
He himself had considered just setting Remus out into the Forbidden Forest to transform instead of taking the potion, which caused tremendous pain to him. That way he didn't need to suffer. And Severus was least than glad to make the Potion in the first place.  
  
"Though there's something bothering me Albus."  
  
She had continued, walking across the room and looking out the window. "Then name it Professor McGonagall, and be rid of it once and for all." He had replied, and the woman in emerald robes had sighed and turned back to him.  
  
"Yesterday, when he and Ms. Granger went here, I saw them by the castle doors, looking deeply into each other's eyes. It wasn't just looking, not one of those staring contests—there was something different about it Albus."  
  
Dumbledore had fallen into deep thought after that, thinking to himself that it also bothered him in some sort of way. But not wanting to worry McGonagall, he looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"My dear Professor, don't worry yourself. It might just be that you caught them in a serious conversation."  
  
After, McGonagall had left and Dumbledore had resumed to his daily pacing around his office every time he was caught up in deep and serious thinking. Remus had been acting rather odd and distracted lately—maybe it was something to be bothered about.  
  
Another thing was he lacked sleep; it was obvious as he had circles under his eyes and he looked extremely exhausted even at breakfast like he had gone on a nighttime stroll as a werewolf.  
  
He should most probably talk to him and be done with the thinking.  
  
  
  
Remus muttered the password at the same old stone gargoyle leading towards Dumbledore's office, after receiving word that he was calling for him.  
  
He was pleased—he had nothing to do today and was glad to be cleansed of thinking and be sent off to do something that would take off his mind from the unchanged pain in his heart and the reason of it.  
  
He knocked on the door and opened it, and saw Dumbledore standing and peering out of the window, opening a box of Bertie Bott's every flavor Beans. He smiled inwardly at the Headmaster's child likeness. No wonder he was the Headmaster.  
  
"Fine day, Remus, don't you think?" he said the moment the door clicked close and he had stood up beside him and looked out the window as well, shaking his head after Dumbledore offered him the Bertie Bott's.  
  
"I think so. Why is it, Dumbledore? Got anything special for me to do today? I'm glad to do it." He said with a smile that was quite forced, though he was willing to do anything. But he hadn't been smiling realistically for days now, and there was, of course, a reason.  
  
"No, no Remus, nothing for you to do today. I just want us to talk." He explained and turned around, sitting on one couch and motioning him to do the same at the couch across from where he sat.  
  
He nodded and sat down, watching the change of Dumbledore's expression from casual talk to business. He wondered what it was about. He was quickly answered.  
  
"It's about you and Ms. Granger, if you do not mind."  
  
He didn't flinch, and his face didn't change emotion. But the pain was there—it had been there since that memorable morning of goodbye though he tried to ignore it, but now he felt it and it hurt so much.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
He looked up at the man in front of him with half moon spectacles and blue eyes peering over at him seriously and worriedly.  
  
"I don't mind, Albus." He replied, though the topic itself was something he had not wanted to be brought up. He just wanted it closed and forgotten and he just wanted to hide from it until it became lost somewhere far from reach of his memory.  
  
"Minerva told me of how she had seen you in an intense moment out there before you entered the castle the day you visited. Not that I am trying to get into your situation, but is something going on?"  
  
The pain doubled it seemed, and Remus felt a lump on his throat, though he managed to speak. "You may say that."  
  
Dumbledore seemed to be thinking of the right question to ask or the right words to say, but it didn't come. Only then did he realize that the Headmaster was waiting for him to speak of everything. He was glad to let it all out, but it was hard.  
  
Dumbledore listened, paying close attention to every word said and every deed done. At last, when the story was finished, he looked out of the window and sighed.  
  
"Strange how love comes by in the most unexpected time and with the most unexpected person." He said softly, looking over at Remus who had taken interest in the sleeping form of Fawkes just in the corner of the room.  
  
"And how easy it comes and how easy it is taken away."  
  
Dumbledore felt the extra weight of the words spoken, meaning more than what they really meant. He stood up and walked over to the same window he had been when Remus had walked in and shook his head.  
  
"No Remus, you let it SLIP away. It was not taken. It was in your hands but you let go and set it free when all it wanted to do was be with you and stay."  
  
Remus felt trapped for some reason after this statement; he didn't know if he wanted to cry—there was just something heavy pressing against his heart, something that kept him down and troubled after he heard those words.  
  
"If possible Albus, I love her so much that I don't want her to get hurt." He said softly, though he heard and he turned around, sitting back down.  
  
"You don't want her hurt, but with what you have done, you just have. But you said it yourself—it was your best choice. If I may say so myself, it was your choice, but it wasn't the best."  
  
Remus kept silent for a long while, thinking of the countless possibilities, but at the same time thinking of the countless impossibilities. "Pardon, Dumbledore?" said a painting from up in the wall, making both of them look up. The Headmaster smiled and signaled with his hand as if to say go on.  
  
"I would just like to say that if she is in love with you and you love her back, what others would say, what imperfections and flaws you have does not matter, neither does your age. Your love matters, that's all and that is enough."  
  
Dumbledore turned to him earnestly and stood up, leaving his office for dinner and leaving him to think on his own about the meaningful things discussed. For a long while he sat there with nothing but more questions and still, no answers.  
  
  
  
Hermione sat in the kitchen counter, absently stirring her tea and looking out at the naked oak tree outside her apartment window. The radio was crooning beside her, tuned into a radio station that played old Muggle songs.  
  
She found herself thinking, not for the first time, of Remus as they had breakfast here and talked of the oak and Hogwarts and sang the school song. Hermione had not been crying for days, but her newly gathered strength failed and she broke down and cried again.  
  
He went away. He left. She was alone, the apartment was silent and there was nothing but the sound of her sobs and the fall of her tears.  
  
There was nothing but the pain and the loneliness. The agony. The longing. She so wanted to be back in his arms, like when he told her he loved her and just stay that way till old age took them from the world.  
  
Her tears didn't stop, and thinking of having Christmas alone seemed to be inviting and a good idea at that moment of despair. She didn't want to be with Ron and Harry for the mean time—they didn't understand. As for Remus, he chose to go.  
  
She looked out of the window, sipping on the now cold tea. Slowly after a while, she stood up and arranged the flowers given to her by Remus that she had placed in a vase in the living room, the note somewhere in the mess of her room, crumpled and tattered.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
Was it really goodbye?  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Was it good mate? Remember to review, and suggestions are always welcome, so hit that Submit Review button below and start typing away so I would know! Though sorry the chapter isn't that long; let's say there's more on the next chapter so I had to make that one short.  
  
Damn it guys, you know what? My story compliments how sad I am right now. My dog just fckin' died, and I'm like, attached to her or something because she's after all OUR dog, and she's old already (german sheperd, she's one of our very first dogs). My mom woke me up to tell me but I didn't want to see her until my brother buried her already. I might bloody cry, and my siblings would tease the hell out of me. Thanks a lot for their moral support.  
  
Sorry mate, lots of babbles there, but I am bloody sad. Anyway, thanks a bunch for sparing time, and for the last set of reviews I received, thanks so much for that too. You guys rock, so rock on! 


	5. The Sign of the Boggart

Moonlight Madness  
By shadowlessphantom  
  
Warning: This is about REMUS and HERMIONE, in case you're just a stray dog who happened to 'stray' here. If you don't like what you see, what you read, or just in case you don't like it for no reason, you're free to hit that Back button and depart to other fan fics. It will clearly be my pleasure to see you leave. YOUR OWN FLAMES WILL BURN YOU IN HELL. See you there mate.  
  
Thanks for those who reviewed... I appreciate them, really. And about my dog, it's not really a VERY big thing—you know, I don't easily get detached from things but you know, with the fact of my dogs, well it's something I have to detach myself from. But thanks too.  
  
Anyway, Dumbledore is nosy because of something that will play part in the story later. Actually, I didn't mean him to be nosy—just concerned. Sorry if I made him look like that, but thanks for pointing that out.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: The Sign of the Boggart  
  
Hermione woke up the next day, and very early too, feeling what she had been feeling lately. There was no slightest bit of change. In fact, it seemed to grow heavier each day—her mood darkened even more than it already was.  
  
There was a loud rapping noise, and she realized that the sound had woken her up. She stood up from bed and saw Hedwig by the window, with a note on her foot. She quickly opened the window and let her in.  
  
"Hedwig, why are you here?" she asked, but of course didn't receive any answer. If ever she did receive one, she would be out of the house, screaming because of a talking owl.  
  
She untied the note and Hedwig flew off immediately. Of course, the note came from Harry, or she wasn't Hermione if she hadn't figured that out. She unfolded the letter and read what was written:  
  
"I really need to talk to you Hermione. Ron said he'd talk to you separately. Please, just hear me out and meet me at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor today the least. I'll be expecting you. Harry."  
  
She folded the paper and sat down on her bed, thinking. Would she go? She sighed and re read the note again. She wouldn't lose anything if she went to Diagon Alley and hear what Harry had to say. She wanted to know what he and Ron were thinking.  
  
Without thinking about it again, she quickly stood up and went to the bathroom to take a bath. Things would be cleared out today, and so she hoped.  
  
  
  
Remus had never been as troubled as he was since that faithful night. Dumbledore's words seemed more of disturbing than enlightening, if talking about his idea of it.  
  
Now, he spent most of his free time dwelling near the lake, weighing his chances and everything else in his mind. What he had never noticed, what he had suddenly noticed after what happened, they all lingered.  
  
Of all the things he failed to regard closely was the fact that the lake had been frozen when he and Hermione had kissed there. Maybe because he was so lost in her—like a madman, he lost his mind when he was with Hermione, and just thinking of her had the same effect.  
  
"Good morning Remus." Greeted Professor Sprout as they passed by the corridor. He was going over to the staff room to talk to McGonagall, as it was still early morning.  
  
He smiled. "Good morning to you too." He greeted back and went on his way. Nearing the door, there was a clear commotion inside the staff room so he quickly went in to see what was going on and if he could be of any help.  
  
"Remus!" Minerva greeted the moment he entered. "Is anything wrong?" he asked, smiling at everyone who was looking now at Snape's desk. It gave a violent lurch and went still.  
  
"We think there's a Boggart there." Said Madam Hooch. "Then we all advance towards it. That way, what we fear won't show." Said Remus, being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that he is.  
  
"Okay." Answered a few of them. But everyone had something to fear—everyone does have something to fear and their reluctance to step forward made the Boggart alert of only Remus.  
  
At once, when the desk popped open, the Boggart got out, and to everyone's surprise, it didn't turn into the full moon but something—or rather—someone else.  
  
"Ms. Granger?" asked Minerva in wonder. But the Boggart Hermione didn't take any heed of anyone else inside the room save Remus. She was looking at him—and she was smirking.  
  
"I don't love you Remus. I don't love you. I never loved you Remus. I don't love you. I'll never love you. I won't love you. I don't love you." Boggart Hermione was screaming it.  
  
Remus stood there, as stiff as a statue, his heart beating wildly in his chest. It was ONLY a Boggart. It wasn't Hermione of course, but the fact that she looked like it was her, telling him she never loved him... it seemed so real.  
  
"Riddikulus!" he shouted, but it wasn't strong enough. The Boggart Hermione was now telling him she never loved him in a singsong voice. She was already dancing in circles, as if rejoicing.  
  
Remus tried again. And again. It didn't turn to anything funny, or amusing. It only remained as it was—as the Hermione telling him she doesn't and will never love him. He had been so absorbed that Minerva was the one who had destroyed the Boggart.  
  
"Remus?" she asked cautiously, as he looked down on the floor, feeling frozen as if he was standing naked in the snow and the cold. For a while, he was like that until he looked up to meet they eyes of the teachers.  
  
"Excuse me." He quickly said and strode out of the staff room. He went where his feet led him, thinking about what happened.  
  
He had a lot to think about. Indeed, he had so many things to think of.  
  
  
  
Harry sat down one of the seats with an umbrella outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, trying to calm himself, and also trying to extend his unusually short patience. He was waiting for Hermione, but he wasn't sure if she was even planning to show up.  
  
He shifted in his seat and pushed back his hair. He had things to explain to her. So many things he could've said but didn't and it was now too late, and it was his own fault. And he couldn't blame her—he could only blame himself.  
  
"Harry."  
  
He almost jumped from his seat when someone said his name. There she was, in a plain, turtle neck sweater and jeans, her hair twisted in a bun and her bangs falling over her dark, brown eyes.  
  
"Hermione." He replied, standing up and pulling the chair across from where he sat for her to sit on. "I'm really glad you came." She sat down on the seat.  
  
She didn't smile, but she didn't look angry either. Her expression was blank, but Harry somehow noticed that her eyes were a little puffy. He was guessing that she had been crying.  
  
"Harry, I don't want to be rude, but I want you to start explaining now." She said when he had asked her if she wanted anything. He looked down and coughed slightly. "Fine." He muttered and braced himself for the confession.  
  
"I just... want to let you know what my feelings are. I just want you to know, without anything in return. Just... just so we're clear." He said, stuttering just a little bit. He gripped the sides of his chair and continued.  
  
"I've been... in love with you since we graduated from Hogwarts. That time, I was, well I was sure about my feelings. When I moved out and went to Grimmauld place, Remus and I became close and I always told him about... that. He knew everything."  
  
Hermione turned away for a moment before saying, "I want to ask why you never told me." She said quietly. At the back of her mind, she was thinking what could have been if Harry had told her his feelings earlier.  
  
"I cared so much about our friendship. I didn't want to risk it, so I never told you. If possible, I never wanted you to know." He explained. Both of them fell silent, while everyone else around them chattered like there was nothing bothering them.  
  
"Harry, I love him."  
  
Those words stung in Harry's heart the moment he heard them, but not as much as when he saw her and Remus kissing by the lake. Since that happened, he had urged himself to move on; he had told himself that wherever she was happy, he would be too.  
  
"I know." He replied, getting the ice cream menu and looking at what he wanted to order, trying to revert his attention to something else. "But there is... something." He added in a whisper. "Which is?" asked Hermione expectantly.  
  
"No. Forget it. It was nothing." He added quickly. He stepped on his other foot for being so silly.  
  
He had almost given it away. The secret he, Dumbledore, Ron, and Remus had been keeping. He almost wanted to say it, but he thought better and decided to shut up.  
  
"Okay." Hermione said and looked down her own menu. "So, ready to order?" he asked her, trying to change the topic. For the first time today, she smiled and nodded. "Sure. I like Cookies and Cream." She said.  
  
Harry started to breathe easy as they stayed there in silence at the table, waiting for their ice cream. He thought talking to her would be complicated, but it turned out that she was easy to talk to, as she had always been for years now.  
  
Remus and Hermione together still bothered him though, and even more now that they had made up.  
  
He knew that if ever Hermione and Remus really got together, Hermione was in for a big surprise and—well grief. He and Ron wouldn't be able to bear seeing her after she finds out but...  
  
She was happy with Remus. At least for a while.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know that update took a little longer, but I really am busy time in school, and I still have to catch up (I was absent for two weeks—got sick and was hospitalized too) and I'm sort of failing biology because I missed some quizzes. Sorry about that.  
  
Anyway, I hope your mind didn't get too clouded at the amount of weird, mysterious parts in this chapter, because I would be putting a bit more. Something big is coming up, but the revelation of the "something" Harry was saying will NOT be so soon.  
  
Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed and are still reviewing. And, should I change the rating from R to PG-13? I mean, I'm not really going to put very rated scenes at this one; so, what do you guys think? Thanks again to the last set of reviewers.  
  
Voldemort bless your soul. 


	6. That Something

Moonlight Madness  
By shadowlessphantom  
  
Warning: This is about REMUS and HERMIONE, in case you're just a stray dog who happened to 'stray' here. If you don't like what you see, what you read, or just in case you don't like it for no reason, you're free to hit that Back button and depart to other fan fics. It will clearly be my pleasure to see you leave. YOUR OWN FLAMES WILL BURN YOU IN HELL. See you there mate.  
  
Ruby Malfoy, thanks for pointing out that "wolfsbane mistake" mate! Ignore that, it wouldn't play much anyway. And my idea for the secret is well—I don't really know if it had been done yet (I'm not sure either if it would be a cliché), but that idea just popped in my head at the middle of the third chapter and I would be sticking with it.  
  
Actually, I don't even think you would be expecting the ending at all. It's sort of—well this is drama so I'd probably make it sad or something. And the story is going faster than I thought, so maybe I would add some more of my ideas (more problems) so we can all enjoy the fic by its ending.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, as usual! You guys just keep me motivated to write, and you guys liking it makes me want to finish this one (my friends and I are betting I won't finish this, but I WANT to). Now enough of my ranting and on with the story! Review, course!  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: That Something  
  
Remus couldn't believe what just happened. Never had a Boggart turned into something else when it saw him. It had always been a full moon, as it was the one thing that kept him unhappy and afraid all his life.  
  
But then suddenly Hermione?  
  
As he thought of it, it feared him, yes, for Hermione not to love him. With that incident, he had just realized: he couldn't live without her love. He just couldn't. But he was thinking, was there life left to love her? If she only knew...  
  
He decided to leave the grounds for a while, thinking he would be the object of questions. Some of them might ask why the Boggart had turned into Hermione. It was hard to explain. He didn't want to explain.  
  
The perfect get away was of course, Hogsmeade. Noisy, busy with all the witches and wizards in and out of the stores, not caring about anything else but their shopping. This, although it provided him comfort, wasn't enough.  
  
Just as he was walking towards Hog's Head, he saw a new establishment with people crowding at the plated glass window. In his line of sight, the shop was almost spilling with people. The name of the store was "Jewel Weed" and was obviously a jewelry store.  
  
Something made him turn around and regard the shop, just as he was about to enter the Hog's Head pub. He slowly made his way and squeezed in near the people to take a look at what was in the window.  
  
With one sweep of his eyes, he regarded sets of jewelries lined, glistening in gold, silver and bronze, also studded with amethyst, emeralds, diamonds and other gems. He looked at them one by one and suddenly thought of Hermione.  
  
Weird how is it, but he had this feeling inside that he wanted to give her a ring. But it would mean engagement. Or marriage. Wasn't it too early? Although at the back of his mind, he knew it was somehow late too.  
  
Slowly thinking, he knew he could spend his remaining money, as he had no use of it anyway. So he entered the shop and went around, looking at rings of different kinds. If he wanted to give her one, he wanted it to be the most genuine and perfect ring in the world.  
  
A very simple ring caught his attention. It was pinkish peach, and as light hit it, the gem reflected a blue, pearly sheen of color that radiated inside the glass shelf it was in. He stared at it and asked the woman to take it from the shelf so he could look at it.  
  
It was the Moonstone gem... something to remind Hermione forever of Remus.  
  
  
  
"Hello Ron."  
  
Ron jumped off from dozing on the couch, half asleep as he heard the familiar voice of Hermione. "Hey! You're here!" he exclaimed, trying to fix his hair. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"You can talk in private now." Harry said and scuttled off to where Ginny was, with Fred and George. Ron scratched his head awkwardly and signaled with his head. "Let's talk outside." He said and smiled.  
  
Hermione followed him quietly, as he opened the door for her and they stayed by a swing under a naked tree at the Weasley's backyard. For a while none of them spoke.  
  
"Really sorry for how I reacted... its just... there's something," Ron muttered, turning red in the face. Every time he apologized, he always turned to the brightest blushes anyone could turn into, and it amused her. But the mention of SOMETHING again didn't make her amused today.  
  
"That something—I won't ask. Harry didn't tell me. I'm sure you won't either." She said flatly, kicking some snow as the swing started going back and forth. Ron sighed exasperatedly and replied, "Hermione, it's for good reason. We won't tell you. Not just yet anyway."  
  
She counted one to ten backwards, calming her nerves. She wanted to make up with Harry and Ron, so getting mad was out of the plan. And anyway, Ron said just now that it was for a good reason.  
  
"Okay. I know. It's just that all our years together, you and Harry had always kept secrets from me. Some things that only the two of you know." She said and looked out at the pale, dark sky. "This, you don't even want to know." And Hermione no longer answered what he said.  
  
Ron didn't say anything else after that and they sat there for a long while until Mrs. Weasley's voice called them in. "Ron! Hermione! Come on in! I brought home some food to prepare!" she bellowed.  
  
The two of them stood up and made their way inside the house, Hermione receiving a peck on the cheek. "Hello Mrs. Weasley." She greeted and smiled. She went along and helped in preparing tonight's dinner with Ginny while the boys fooled around.  
  
Fred and George were asking Charlie and Bill to try one of their new inventions for their joke shop, while Ron and Harry were laughing at Charlie for not wanting to try. "I don't want to die thanks." Charlie said and stood up.  
  
Bill, meanwhile, refused too. "No way. I know you have plans of poisoning me," He said and chuckled as he followed Charlie outside to play Quidditch.  
  
The twins turned to Harry and Ron, who then looked at each other. "Uh, why don't we play chess?" asked Ron quickly and Harry was happy to agree. They scrambled out of the kitchen, with the twins right on their tail.  
  
This made Hermione giggle with Ginny.  
  
Somehow, as low as her spirits had become, she felt it lifting a little. It had been pretty long since she had visited the Weasleys, and it had always provided the feeling of family—it always provided comfort and love. Happiness.  
  
But with all of it, Hermione still felt that a part of her was missing. She knew the reason why. Remus wasn't here. She wasn't complete.  
  
  
  
"Well kids—"  
  
"Mom, we're not kids anymore." Ron whined the moment Mrs. Weasley had all of them sit down the dining table for dinner. The only reason they hadn't started eating up till now was because Mr. Weasley wasn't home yet.  
  
"All right, fine then. Children—" she continued.  
  
"We're not children either Mom." George pointed out. Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Then people will do?" she asked impatiently. Everyone except Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well then, people, Albus has kindly invited us for Christmas in Hogwarts. Since You-Know-Who's return, the students spend their holidays at home, as they feel that Hogwarts is already threatening." She said.  
  
At this announcement, everyone started talking at once. That is, save Hermione who at once looked out at the night sky where the moon was waxing. By Christmas, it would be a full moon. Hopes of spending Christmas with Remus died in her mind.  
  
She looked down at her plate and sighed softly. Fate was doing everything to keep them apart. Why? She loved him, and he loved her. None of them were doing anything wrong. Their love wasn't wrong.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny asked, nudging her lightly on the ribs. She looked up at the youngest redhead and smiled. "Yeah, why?" she asked back, trying to shake off her uncalled for mood change.  
  
There were other people here who didn't deserve to be affected by her mood. She had to act normal.  
  
"Nothing. What do you say we play some chess after dinner?" she invited. "Against Harry and Ron?" Hermione nodded and smiled. "Why not? Though I say we might lose." She added and they both laughed.  
  
So far, acting normal was okay. But... deep inside she was bursting. The longer fate parted them, the stronger her love grew. The more people disagreed or went between them, the more did her love for him feel so right.  
  
She glimpsed at the moon again and tried to keep the smile pasted on her lips to stay. She only hoped she could see him before the clock strikes to twelve to announce Christmas.  
  
  
  
Remus slipped inside Hogwarts to his room while everyone was at dinner, to avoid questions about the earlier events in the staff room.  
  
He entered his room and lied down his bed, facing the hangings of his four- poster. He didn't want to think about what was coming in his mind, but it was reality. If Hermione left him, he would be better as a dementor.  
  
She was the last person he wanted to lose. He had lost his best friends—those he loved so much. Even Peter, he could say. But not Hermione. She was different. Life without her...  
  
"Is having no life at all."  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was a full moon but he wasn't the least bit scared. All he cared about was seeing Hermione, hugging her tight, and telling her he loved her. But then, it was as if he didn't want to at the same time.  
  
'But I'm running out of time.' He thought, sitting up suddenly and staring at the cold, dull castle wall, burying his face on his palms. His time—if only Hermione realized it, was shortening.  
  
He had talked to Dumbledore about some matters—"something" important. And what he found out scared him. What he found out made him not want Hermione to love him anymore, since he would leave her sooner or later.  
  
As he sorted it through, he was just getting infuriated that his days were on its end and if not, near it. He always told himself it was being a werewolf that hindered their love, but even that, now that he realized that he knew Hermione truly loved him, was not the main point.  
  
The main point was... well he couldn't even bring himself to think about it.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay! More mystery... Something AGAIN. I am telling you that you would never find out SOMETHING until maybe the later, "LATER" chapters of the story; so sorry if the previous and the upcoming chapters are and will be sort of confusing.  
  
I do promise to TRY and make this better—more Remus and Hermione stuff. Thanks again to those who reviewed (Ruby Malfoy, saw your site! Dramatic colors—black and white! Though I couldn't get to the other stories—I don't know why!) and to those who haven't reviewed yet, spare time and drop a word or two.  
  
Voldemort bless your soul. AGAIN. 


	7. And You Know It

Moonlight Madness

By shadowlessphantom

Warning: This is about REMUS and HERMIONE, in case you're just a stray dog who happened to 'stray' here. If you don't like what you see, what you read, or just in case you don't like it for no reason, you're free to hit that Back button and depart to other fan fics. It will clearly be my pleasure to see you leave. YOUR OWN FLAMES WILL BURN YOU IN HELL. See you there mate.

A little bit later in updating!!!! Sorry, we just had our exams and Algebra aka. Math in general was horrible! I think I am going to die and get a zero in my periodical test and it mainly means I am going to fail!

Anyhow, that will not stop me from updating this story for the readers of course. I have downgraded the rating—so more people can read it since I've plotted a clean, totally NOT explicit story. For those expecting entertainment on Remus and Hermione's part, sorry for disappointing you. Now on with the story!

{}{}{}

Chapter Seven: And You Know It

"Hey wake up!"

Ginny's shrill voice was hard to ignore. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, trying to shrug off the sleepy feeling. But she ended up closing her eyes again and cuddling a pillow underneath the thick blanket. It was so lovely to sleep in a warm bed while the temperature was cold.

"Come on, we're going to Hogwarts now!" said Ginny, pulling off the blanket. Cold air made Hermione shiver. She opened her eyes and sat up. Going to Hogwarts livened her spirits. She would see Remus again.

"There's hot water so you can take a bath now." she said and went over to the mirror, running a brush on her flaming red hair. Hermione got a towel and a robe, suddenly feeling very awake.

The thought of seeing Remus—the thought of being with him again made Hermione's heart leap high. She had never felt this way before. So on top, like she had conquered the whole world.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Though she didn't notice, the old glimmer and light in her eyes was back. It shimmered against the pale morning light, twinkling in a way it had never before.

She took a long bath and got out, feeling refreshed than she had ever felt before. Ready in heart and soul, she dressed up and brushed her hair, sitting in front of the window far too long.

"Hey Hermione, are you done yet? You're hair's gonna fall of, you've been brushing it since a while ago!" said Ginny, peeking inside the room they shared for the moment. She snapped out of her thinking and smiled.

"Sorry. Yes, I'm done."

She followed Ginny downstairs where a Portkey would transport them outside Hogwarts and in Hogsmeade. She greeted everyone with a smile and a good morning. It had been long since she had been doing that.

{}{}{}

Remus stared back at his reflection on the full-length mirror. When he had woken up, he felt a slight bit of transformation, and he understood why. His complexion had changed; the scars marking the years of being a werewolf were lost and unseen on his face, as if it had never been.

And remarkable of all was how the twinkle in his eyes seemed to liven up his usually dull, expressionless face. He knew it would happen sometime. And so he knew what to expect somehow, as Dumbledore had reminded him.

But what was the same was his tattered and old cloak. And the heaviness he'd been feeling. And what Dumbledore told him about the night before.

There was a soft knock on the door that made him turn. "It's open." He called, sitting down on his desk and pretending to arrange some things—random things.

"Good morning Remus." He looked up to see Minerva smiling at him. "Good morning to you too, Minerva." He replied casually, praying that she wouldn't bring up yesterday's happenings.

"Some good news. Though there are no students, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione will come to visit!" she said happily. All the light drained from Remus' face. They were—she was—going to be here for Christmas?

"Remus? Did you hear me?" she asked, waving a hand slightly just in front of his face. He looked up, still quite surprised and nodded. "I did Minerva. I'll greet them, I'll just have to—get a few things done." He replied.

Minerva flashed him a long, meaningful look before saying, "See you later." And going out of his room. The person he wanted to forget, whom he didn't want to get hurt would be spending time here.

"I'll just fall in love with her all over again." He told himself, walking by the window and staring at the dark swaying trees of the Forest, even though it was actually rained with snow.

At the back of his mind, or maybe it was his heart; a voice told him something else. 'Did you ever fall out of love with her to fall in love all over again?'

And when he thought of it, the voice was right. It was impossible to fall in love with her all over again, because he did love her still.

{}{}{}

The snow had thickened as the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Tonks reached Hogwarts. Hermione had seen this quickly; being the clever one, and her eyes slowly strayed towards the spot where she and Remus had kissed.

She shivered, not because of the cold of the snow but of the thought. It had been always right. Being with Remus, since that day they saw each other again, everything had felt so right.

Her eyes strayed up at the many windows where she didn't see a lone figure peeking over at the grounds. Remus had been standing there, waiting for their arrival. Even at the distance, he could already tell where Hermione was, as it was obvious.

There were eight Weasleys—meaning eight red heads. And then there was Harry who had raven black hair. Tonks was in a pink up do today, so all that was left was Hermione, her dark brown hair in a ponytail.

Though they appeared to be the same in that distance, Hermione stood out and Remus didn't know why. He just had this way of seeing—no—feeling her there. It seemed funny, but it was true.

Remus retreated back from the window and tried to fix himself. He ran a hand on his hair and pushed it back. He looked so different after all these years, and the gray of his hair had now been absent. He sighed and hoped no one would notice, if that were possible at all.

Feeling he was presentable enough, he made his way down towards the Great Hall where they were going to eat breakfast. His progress was slow, and when he had reached the double doors, he stopped and hesitated.

But go in, he did, and laughter filled his ears that somehow made him smile. And he knew why it had made his lips curl—as the laughter belonged to the one he loved most. They were there, in a big round table in the middle of the room.

His heart told him to run over to Hermione and hug her, but his mind led him towards an empty seat beside McGonagall, which is something he would do anyway even if no one else were there and it was only the two of them.

"Remus! Fancy seeing you!" Mrs. Weasley greeted, smiling brightly at him. The other Weasleys, Harry and Hermione all acknowledged him and he had exchanged a few words but couldn't speak of anything more.

He was glad no one noticed how his features had changed—to save him the trouble of speaking and explaining that he wouldn't do productively. In fact, he thought he wouldn't be able to at all; this "something" is still hard to explain, since they still didn't know how it came to be.

Breakfast was filled with cheer, and Remus somehow found himself participating. He didn't know what he was happy about but he was in for the laughter and the stories about what had happened with each one in the table.

He was also glad to see that Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all laughing together with the Weasley twins; he thought their friendship had been broken but it was stronger than maybe anyone could think.

"You look fabulous, Remus, have I said that?" Tonks said, smiling brightly and turning towards him. He paused and glanced at Dumbledore who was busy laughing with Professor Flitwick, but was relieved when Tonks turned away, distracted by Ron.

Of course. Ron and Harry knew what had been happening. It explained how they wanted him to stay away from Hermione and just forget about what has become of them. If only they realized, and somehow, if they exactly felt what he did, forgetting was never an easy task to do.

After, the group got up randomly to do some things they had in mind or something else, and Remus watched them silently, waiting to be left alone maybe, or spending some time with Hermione.

"My dear Professor Flitwick, let us go and see your new lesson plan, I'm particularly interested in—"

"Fred and George! No fooling around, this is a SCHOOL... and take care of your sister!"

"Bill, Charlie! Want to join Harry and me in playing Quidditch? Come on Hagrid, let's go and see your new hippogriff before that!"

"Professor Dumbledore, I myself have a new lesson plan, if you can kindly see it too, down in the Dungeons after Professor Flitwick here."

"Ah! Molly, what about some tea in my office? Let the children enjoy their youth, though I would not tolerate pranks if they were still in Gryffindor."

Everyone walked away and only Remus sat in his seat, across from Hermione who was looking at him. "Nice seeing you again, Remus." She said softly, smiling but just barely. He smiled softly back and stood up.

"Care to join me for a walk outside?" he asked before he could stop himself. She nodded and her smile widened even more. She stood up as well and they started heading to the grounds to enjoy some time together.

And all of Remus' thoughts of hesitation vanished from his mind.

{}{}{}

The two of them knew where to go, and there was no doubt that they were headed to the lake, at the same spot. And in their minds and hearts, the same memory stayed.

For a long while, they stood there, again looking out into the West, without the sunset. The sky was a little darker because of the snow, and everything was white and beautiful. Remus could admit though, that Hermione surpassed their beauty if he was asked.

"You look really well." She said softly, closing the space between them so that if he moved another step, their arms would touch. However, he didn't move and remained silent for some time until he too, started speaking.

"I presume so. But not for long. Tonight I shall turn to a werewolf again, much to my dismay." He replied and glanced at her but just barely, and turned back his gaze to whatever was beyond the West.

Hermione stared at him longingly. How long since he said goodbye, had she wanted to talk to him, hug him tight, be in his arms? She resisted the urge to touch him—to feel him, just to make sure everything was real, and that so far she wasn't dreaming.

"It's just one night. I know you take your Wolfsbane." She said and he didn't answer. How could he tell her that he didn't take his Wolfsbane? And that he didn't NEED TO either? If he told her that he didn't take it and didn't need to, he needed to explain.

And that was something he had been trying to avoid lately. Explanations. There are some things better left unexplained since it wasn't the time to explain. Not yet at least. Not now.

The silence was deafening that Hermione couldn't help but feel sort of sentimental. Something inside her, something she didn't know made tears fall down on her face. She started sobbing which took Remus by surprise.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, taking her cheek—just as he did the first time they were there and they had kissed. She looked up at him and shook her head. "I love you, you know that? I love you so much it hurts." She sobbed.

Remus broke his heart at this. If she knew the truth... if she knew that something... well how could he tell her when she was like this? He couldn't bear to see her like this, and telling her would make things worse for both of them.

Maybe it was better left unsaid. Or maybe some other time would do for her to know. Not now. Not yet. Not while she was crying like this.

He leaned down and kissed her—he had wanted to do this. A short, sweet kiss. After, he wiped away her tears and hugged her and kissed her again—passionately, openly. All the feeling he had felt inside, he made her feel it with his kisses.

Their first kiss had been slower—a little bit reserved but it was different now. This kiss with Remus was something she wanted—or rather she needed. His kisses brought shivers that came not from the cold of the snow but because of the emotions he awoke inside her.

Remus had an arm around her waist and his hand at the back of her nape, pulling her closer to him. The place they were in was sort of public, but there was no one watching and it was only the two of them alone. Again.

He got lost in the kiss. And so did she. The kiss, a tangle of tongues, mirrored only their yearning for each other. If only they could NOT stop, they wouldn't. But the sweetest things end.

Hermione pulled back, breathless. He was as breathless as her, as he exerted more effort in putting his feelings on the kiss, and for a long while, they looked in each other's eyes. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you and you know it." He murmured, and they faced the West and the lake again, holding each other's hands, feeling well complete than they had ever been. Though at the back of Remus' mind, the nagging feeling of hesitation was back.

{}{}{}

A/N: Thank you so much for my wonderful reviewers! I know it's getting cloudier than ever, but you have to bear with me. Secrets will be revealed, though not in the shortest time. Thanks again. You guys rock!

Voldemort bless your soul. Again. And again.


	8. Secrets

Moonlight Madness

By shadowlessphantom

Warning: This is about REMUS and HERMIONE, in case you're just a stray dog who happened to 'stray' here. If you don't like what you see, what you read, or just in case you don't like it for no reason, you're free to hit that Back button and depart to other fan fics. It will clearly be my pleasure to see you leave. YOUR OWN FLAMES WILL BURN YOU IN HELL. See you there mate.

Later update than usual. Sorry about that! My Mom was sent in the hospital, for stroke and the week has been sort of depressing with school mixing up with the condition of my Mom. Enjoy the story though, I've been putting extra effort in it for all of you guys!!

{}{}{}

Chapter Eight: Secrets

Night came slow, and Hermione and Remus had settled in his room, lying down side by side and simply talking. Hands still clasped and intertwined, they faced the hangings of Remus' four-poster, laughing sometimes, and quiet at another.

He glanced at her and saw her asleep already. They had been talking for a while now. He smiled at how peaceful she looked—and how she was smiling as she dreamed on.

Turning to face her, he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She stirred and turned to face him, eyes half open with her mind in the clouds. She snuggled close to his chest and fell asleep again.

He just watched her sleep, stroking her hair, kissing her forehead once in a while. Not long, he himself fell asleep and they were in each other's arms with no care in the world.

{}{}{}

"I wonder what they're doing now." Ron muttered, as he and Harry walked the familiar corridors of the castle, after asking McGonagall where Remus' room was. Fred and George had informed them that the two went in together.

"In his room, weren't you listening to Professor Dumbledore?" Harry replied, feeling a little bit tense. His thoughts couldn't help straying to the fact that they could be making love, and he wasn't ready to see that yet. The kiss was bad enough, but in bed together was worse.

Ron knocked on a door. According to McGonagall, the door, if you came outside, needed to be knocked on three times. There was a loud click. The door was now open and Harry turned the knob.

He half expected two naked forms wrapped in a blanket on the bed—or worse seeing them in the action—but what he saw made him relieved and somehow happy for their best friend. With the look on Ron's face, he too, Harry knew, was happy for Hermione.

Hermione was on Remus' chest, and he was hugging her close. They looked so peaceful—so contented. They were together and they looked happy as the lay there, asleep, not knowing Harry and Ron were watching them.

"I think we better go." Harry said, nudging Ron. He nodded wordlessly and both of them walked out of the room silently, lost in their own thoughts.

"They're so happy."

Harry's words came out as a whisper, as he and Ron made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. He admitted to himself that Hermione wouldn't have been happy with him after what he had just seen.

"Yeah mate. I don't know how we'll let her know about—" he cleared his throat as if afraid to say it. "That something. Maybe we should ask Dumbledore." He continued. Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think so too. So we can break it to her the easy way. Even McGonagall has figured it out, and so she knows it now too."

They fell silent again, and this silence was heavier than the first one. "But I think Remus will want us not to tell her. Maybe he wants to tell her himself if ever." Harry added. Ron shrugged. "I suppose so."

With these heavy thoughts, they went to Dumbledore's office, weighed with emotion on what they had seen. There was only happiness between Remus and Hermione—but Harry and Ron didn't want her to feel the sadness it would soon bring.

And Harry had started to think how life would be so unfair to Hermione after she finds out everything.

{}{}{}

Hermione woke up, feeling a little unsettled. She instantly knew why. She was in someone's chest—and that someone was hugging her tightly, one arm around the waist, and the other underneath her head.

Winter breeze. Men's cologne. Remus.

She looked up at him and smiled. He looked... different. Not just different, but REALLY different. What the hell, he had even lost his scars. The scars that marked his werewolf years. The scars that marked his curse.

They were gone, but she hardly cared. She only knew how glad she was to be in his arms—to be near him.

She remained that way for a long while until Remus stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at her sleepily, but soon that was gone and they looked at each other for a long time, Hermione pushing his hair out of her face. At length, Hermione leaned towards him and kissed him sweetly.

It took all of his breath away. Every time they had contact, Remus could feel a thousand emotions scattering inside of him like a whirlwind—she made him feel. She made him.

When she had pulled away, he chased her lips, not wanting to stop the kiss. She smiled and the kiss soon turned passionate. All both of them could feel was the heat, the love and the passion. All he could feel was her. All she could feel was him.

They pulled apart again and Remus sat up. "I have to go to the Shrieking Shack." He said quietly, averting his eyes from hers. She too sat up and sighed. "Can't I stay with you?" she asked, her hand now on his.

He played with it and shook his head. "No. I don't want you to see me like that. I'll be in the Hospital Wing tomorrow anyway." He replied and looked in her eyes. "Promise me you won't go to the Shrieking Shack."

Hermione stared at him for the longest time. She breathed in his scent. "All right." she finally answered, turning away and regarding the window and the falling snow. "Come on. You can eat and I would have to go."

Both of them stood up silently but before they stepped outside, Remus wrapped Hermione in a hug and kissed her sweetly again. She smiled as they ended the kiss and he smiled back. There was only silence as they walked towards the Great Hall, but it didn't matter.

No words could explain how happy both of them felt.

{}{}{}

Hermione parted with Remus outside the huge double doors of the Great Hall, where he kissed her again. They lingered for a moment but soon, Hermione urged him to go.

"Go on. I'll see you tomorrow. I might just want you to stay." She said with a smile. He smiled back and kissed her one last time. "See you tomorrow. Happy Christmas." He whispered.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Christmas to you too."

Hermione watched him go. Before he disappeared in the grounds, he turned back and waved. She laughed and waved back. Soon, he was gone and Hermione turned to enter the Great Hall, a little hungry as she had skipped lunch.

"'Mione!" called Ron. He was seated with Harry and Ginny and was eating. She smiled and went over towards them slowly, sitting down beside Harry and across from Ginny. "So, where'd you two go?" asked Ginny.

"His room. We talked about a lot of stuff." She replied, smiling like she'd never smile again. She could hardly contain herself. She wanted to just jump up and down with joy. Being with Remus Lupin made her blissful.

"Hey. You have the weirdest smile." Teased Harry, grinning lightly at her. She just shrugged and the smile didn't disappear from her face. "I'm just happy."

There was a lot of chatter, but when Ginny left, the three best friends remained silent as they ate. Only the occasional clink of the goblet when it was placed down the table could be heard, and the accidental sound of the utensils hitting the plate.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" asked Harry out of the silence. She looked up and nodded. "Sure. Where?" she asked. "Astronomy Tower. If that's fine. And then we can go join Fred and George down the Quidditch Pitch." Hermione turned to Ron.

"How about you?" she asked. "I'll be waiting with the twins and Ginny. You two go and talk." He said. They continued the rest of the meal in silence.

{}{}{}

Hermione watched the falling snow, and Hagrid working near his hut in a very furry coat as usual. The only sign that someone else was beside her in the Astronomy Tower was the body heat and the sound of another breath beside her.

"You're happy with him." Harry said softly, looking in the same direction as his best friend. She glanced at him and nodded. "Yes, I am." She replied. A lengthy silence, which was uncommon between the two best friends, fell, not for the first time in the past few days.

"I just want you to know I'm happy for you." He continued. Hermione's head snapped up from looking down at the cold tone floor and stared at Harry. "No, really." He added, thinking she didn't believe him.

"You—you're okay with us now?" she asked, her voice shaking. Harry's face broke into a smile and he nodded. "Yeah."

Hermione burst into tears and she hugged Harry fiercely. "Thank you! Oh my god, I love you and Ron!" she said, sobbing on Harry's shoulder. He hugged her back, smiling all the while. "Come on Hermione, we're your best friends." He said, patting her back lightly.

When she pulled back, her tears were still flowing. "You don't know how much this means to me." She said, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. Harry grinned and pulled Hermione by the shoulders, lightly kissing her forehead.

"Anything for my best friend." He said, and Hermione started crying again. As both of them stood near the window, Harry couldn't help but think of what he had said. Anything for my best friend.

That was what they were meant to be all this time. And he was glad that it remained that way.

{}{}{}

Soon, night came and everyone was too busy chatting away to think of sleeping. Hermione, having just talked with Harry and after, Ron too by the Quidditch lockers, couldn't help feeling happier after the depression she had felt for days.

The clock ticked nearer to twelve, signaling Christmas was near, and there was a growing longing in Hermione's heart. Her eyes kept straying outside the double doors to the violent tree inside the grounds and the little, dusty old shack by Hogsmeade. She wanted to be with Remus when the clock strikes twelve.

Excusing herself for some fresh air, she stood up and took one last look at the clock. It was 11:50. Ten minutes to Christmas. She would make it on time to see and greet Remus, even in his werewolf form.

Walking towards the Whomping Willow with the full moon shining brightly and knowing exactly which branch to tap with her wand, she had it frozen in minutes.

11: 54.

Through the hole, now smaller than usual because she had grown up, she quickly made her way to the Shrieking Shack. The silence was a bit odd. Too silent. Something didn't feel right, but Hermione ignored the feeling.

11: 57.

Hermione made her way quietly towards the upper floors, going slow as not to cause any creaks and alert Remus of her presence. She stood in front of the door of the upper room, debating if she would go in. She did promise she wouldn't go.

Maybe she should just explain that she couldn't help it after he'd transform back to human. Yes. She'd say that.

11:59.

She opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. It wasn't her idea of a Christmas present at all.

{}{}{}

A/N: I know, I left you hanging there again. I just wanted to thrill you, but don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can. My schedule is so hectic; I'm going to die, so please bear with me. Any suggestions, comments, should be posted as usual at the Review section of the story. Thanks for the wonderful reviewers! I love you all! Rock on!


	9. Have Faith In Me

Warning: This is about REMUS and HERMIONE, in case you're just a stray dog who happened to 'stray' here. If you don't like what you see, what you read, or just in case you don't like it for no reason, you're free to hit that Back button and depart to other fan fics. It will clearly be my pleasure to see you leave. YOUR OWN FLAMES WILL BURN YOU IN HELL. See you there mate.

Next chapter finally up. Sorry it takes quite sometime for me to update, I'm still pretty busy. Anyway, I hope you won't find this chapter boring, though some things here would reveal an important thing later, that's why I made this chapter. Suggestions that will go with the plot are welcome; so don't hesitate to put them in the Review section. Cheers to you, rock on reviewers! I love you all!

Chapter Nine: Have Faith In Me

Hermione couldn't speak. She couldn't move a muscle. The sight before her—it wasn't possible. No. It couldn't be. "Re—Remus?" her voice came out stuttering, she didn't know why.

"You—why are you—human?" she added. Indeed, Remus wasn't a werewolf as he was supposed to be, and apart from that, he was very human. He was seated on the bed, lying down with his hands behind his head. When he heard Hermione speaking, he bolted upright.

"I thought you promised you wouldn't go here?" he said at once, standing up and walking in her direction. She stepped back, eyes still wide and confusion evident on her face. "How?" was all she could speak.

"No. It's hard to explain." He reasoned, turning around and looking out at the window, towards the full moon. It was so beautiful as its moonbeams hit the pale and glimmering snow. The thing he once feared remained only a figment of his imagination. A remnant of a past long gone.

"I've got all night," she pointed out. There was a tense silence between them, and Remus could almost feel that holes would appear at the back of his head because of Hermione's very intense staring, or, if he thought right, glaring.

He sighed heavily. How does he even start with this? He couldn't explain it. Not right now. Not here. Not during Christmas most especially. Four people knew and that was enough. He didn't want Hermione knowing just yet.

"I can't." he said softly. But in the silence of the Shack, his voice came out in the normal volume, loud enough for her to hear. Another tenser silence followed this statement. "I can't believe you lied to me." She said, making Remus turn around.

"There's a reason. I can't tell you. Not just yet anyway." He said, trying to reason with her. Losing her right now would drive his world in a haze. He couldn't keep sane without her. He didn't want to lose her right now.

"Then why don't you tell me?" she demanded, her voice accusing, making Remus feel guilty though he knew what he was doing was for both their good. "Just have faith in me." He said simply, his eyes peering intently on hers, trying to reach her soul with his words.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed, covering her face with her hands. "I do have faith in you. I just wish you could tell me." She said quietly. He followed her on the bed, removing her hands from her face and wrapping her in his arms.

"Soon you'll understand."

Hermione woke up to the sound of a few birds singing. The air was cold and chilling to the bone, but with Remus' arms around her tightly, she hardly noticed. She looked up to see he was awake.

"Morning. Happy Christmas." He mumbled and kissed her. She smiled through his lips and caressed his face—it was smooth and scar free, she pointed out again, as if he was a re born Remus Lupin that she was getting to know all over again.

"Same to you." She greeted cheerfully, the events last night still bothering her, though she tried her best to hide it. Both of them sat up from the bed and stood up, arms linked. "Go back to Hogwarts, meet for breakfast and a stroll in Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron and the Weasleys?" he asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Was this planned?" she asked. He laughed, his eyes sparkling in a way it had just days ago when he and Hermione professed their love and felt completeness.

He nodded and placed an arm around her shoulder. "It was. There are some other old friends to accompany us too." He added. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I agree to that then."

Silently making their way out of the hole, which proved a little hard, they finally reached the Hogwarts grounds and went their separate rooms to shower and change. "I won't allow you to kiss me again. I bet I have bad breath." Remus joked.

Hermione smiled. "You don't, don't worry." She reassured and they both laughed. "See you in a bit." He called out and they separated.

At last, now that Hermione was alone, her thoughts strayed to last night. How could he not turn into a werewolf? Surely, the moon was full—she wasn't blind, and the calendar said so. Just to make sure, upon entering her room, she looked at her lunar calendar. Positive.

So how could it be?

A million possibilities erupted inside her mind. What if... he wasn't Remus Lupin at all? What if he was taking Polyjuice Potion, and was faking he was actually Moony to spy on the order? It could be possible...

Yet as Hermione stood in front of her mirror after taking a bath, somehow she felt that familiar trace of recognition that she only felt around those she had shared a bond with. And there was no doubt that in whatever way she knew Remus then, it was the same now.

'Except last night's events.' She told herself as she got dressed in Muggle clothing, drawing a jacket around her since the snow was still present. What she couldn't understand was why Remus didn't want to tell her.

'It solved one of our social problem. That in the first place, they didn't accept him for me because he was a werewolf.' Her mind reeled. She tried her best to answer the questions that had been popping in her mind like mad, but she knew sooner or later that she wouldn't be able to anymore.

She sighed and headed to breakfast. Remus did ask her to have faith in him. She did have faith. She only wished she wasn't being deceived.

"For the sake of Merlin, why can't you just hurry up?" George was calling out to Ginny who was going down the huge staircases from going to the girl's lavatory. She had insisted that they give her a spare minute to freshen herself.

"Okay, okay, it's not like Hogsmeade's not just near Hogwarts anyway." She muttered, rolling her eyes and returning a smile given to her by Harry.

There were six Weasleys in attendance; Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny. And then there was Harry and Hermione. There was also Remus, Minerva and surprisingly, Tonks was present too.

Colin also paid a visit (working as a photographer for The Quibbler as he and Luna Lovegood were together) and so was Luna, and Seamus and Dean were present.

"Looks like we're set. Shall we go?" asked Remus, he and Hermione leading the way. Everyone nodded and started a gentle chatter, catching up on everyone else's lives. Ginny and Harry immediately fell into a secluded conversation, apart from everyone.

As for Hermione, she was content on walking silently beside the man she most loved, although questions still, and she presumed, will still be haunting her for a while. "What Christmas present would you like?" he asked softly, linking his arm on hers.

"Huh? You don't have to give me anything. It doesn't matter." She replied awkwardly, suddenly blushing. She didn't get him a present either; so she didn't want to demand for anything.

"But how about—"he was still saying but she shook her head. "No really. You don't have to give me anything. And..." she blushed yet again. "I didn't get you anything either." She admitted.

He laughed softly and kissed her on the forehead gently, not like anyone minded them. "That's fine. That will make us fair, isn't it?" he asked. She grinned at him and nodded. "Yeah."

They fell silent. "But you would allow me to treat you to eat, right?" he asked. She nodded and moved closer to him. "Certainly."

The day was spent eating, chattering, and drinking Butterbeer over at Three Broomsticks. However, when Ginny, Luna and Hermione decided to shop, Colin, Remus and Harry decided to come along. Hermione found it queer though—there were two pairs: she and Remus and Luna and Colin. Certainly, Ginny and Harry weren't an item yet?

"Where do we go?" asked Ginny. Luna spotted the "Jewel Weed" jewelry store. "Over there. It just opened a few weeks ago. They said that they make their jewelries genuine and fit for whoever it will belong." She said.

Hermione and Ginny agreed, and the boys weren't complaining. They themselves were hunched in talk about whatever men of their age, or rather whatever men actually conversed about.

"I wonder if they have the moonstone here," Luna said, looking around after seeing a sign at the door telling them of various, gemmed rings. A lady behind the counter heard her and shook her head.

"We only have one special and genuine ring of the moonstone as of the moment. It has been bought." She said. Luna shrugged and smiled. "Well I should look for other gems then." She said and moved further inside the shop.

Remus looked at where the ring used to lie, cushioned in a white pillow and radiating a light sheen of pearly-bluish light. An amethyst studded ring now replaced it in the shelf. He smiled to himself and his mind wandered to the deep red velvet box hidden on his desk drawer.

"Okay, everyone, let's have pair shots!" Colin called, as they got out of the store. Only Luna and Ginny bought some accessories, while Hermione, not too keen on those, just looked around nonchalantly.

"Ginny and Harry, you first!" Luna said, smiling brightly at them. Harry blushed a bit, which Hermione found odd and they took a shot where Ginny suddenly hugged Harry and they started laughing.

"Us next." Luna said, asking Harry or Ginny to take the picture. Harry entrusted the task to Ginny, as he had no photographing skills, and they too, had a shot of their own. "Remus and Hermione, you next!" said Ginny.

Somehow, though he didn't show it, Hermione felt a slight bit of hesitation on Remus' part. Why? Didn't he want to have a picture of them together? 'You are just getting paranoid.' She convinced herself after a while. This made her frown.

"Hermione, we're taking a picture. Why are you frowning?" he asked delicately, holding her arm slightly. "It's like you don't want to have a picture of us taken." She grumbled, turning her back on him. He chuckled. "Silly. Of course that's not true. If you don't smile, I'll make you."

Remus pulled her close and twirled her around in circles, making her laugh. He was laughing too, and all doubt and paranoia disappeared from Hermione's mind. "Remus!" she said, kicking her feet in protest but letting him twirl her nonetheless.

'Have faith Hermione. That's what you have to have. Faith in him. You love him and he loves you. That's all that matters.'

"Done! Let's head back to the others." Harry said and they backtracked towards Three Broomsticks. Had it been a Christmas. Hermione could say that so far, it was one of the best ones she had ever had.

A/N: A bit short. But I'll make this better. More things are bound to happen soon, so sit tight. Remember to review! And to those who did at the last chapter, rock on!


	10. More Secrets

Warning: This is about REMUS and HERMIONE, in case you're just a stray dog who happened to 'stray' here. If you don't like what you see, what you read, or just in case you don't like it for no reason, you're free to hit that Back button and depart to other fan fics. It will clearly be my pleasure to see you leave. YOUR OWN FLAMES WILL BURN YOU IN HELL. See you there mate.

--I am sooooo sorry for the long wait! I'm scraping through--I will finish this a chapter at a time. Forgive me, really. I'm just in a bad case of writer' block, I don't know why. And I'm becoming a Star Wars gal again now that Episode Three is due this May. I'm just that excited! Anyway, as for the story, more mystery, little clue what's happening. Expect that in almost all the chapters. And for the last set of reviewers, rock on! Thanks a lot. Lovelots, shadowlessphantom

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter Ten: More Secrets

As the holidays passed by and as winter left to give way to spring, Hermione and Remus grew closer. Though on Hermione's part, there was still something she didn't know.

She didn't ponder much about it, but every time she went to bed to sleep, she would stay awake and think of what Remus had been holding back.

"Morning." Remus greeted Hermione with a light kiss as she went out of the bathroom. She smiled and dried her hair with her wand. He had apparently waited for her while she took a bath.

"Morning to you too. What brings you here so early?" she asked. Remus rolled his eyes, though he was smiling, and hugged her around the waist from behind, pulling her away from the mirror. "As if I haven't been doing that in a couple of days now?" he asked and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled and turned around, meeting his kiss halfway. But she, being reminded of something, ended it as quickly as it had come.

Remus, sensing the mood change, laid his hand on her shoulder. "What is it?" he asked quickly. She sighed and sat down the edge of her bed, with him following closely. "It's just in three days I'll be going to work again. And you'll be staying here in Hogwarts. We won't see each other in a matter of time."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead lightly. "Why so impatient? Isn't it enough we were given time at all?" he pointed out, a tinge of worry flexing in his heart.

For a while's time, he had forgotten about the thing he dreaded most. But then, it would always haunt him. The fact would never really go away.

"I know but..." he silenced her, placing a finger upon her lips gently. "Then don't protest. Something is better than nothing at all."

For a long while, they sat silent, hugging each other, each thinking of a recurring worry in their hearts. Hermione wondered when he would tell her. Remus wondered how he would tell her.

But they could only wonder.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At last, Hermione's dreaded day came. Though since she and Remus had discussed it, she had not shown that it troubled her much. He was right. Something was better than nothing at all. She was blessed enough they were given time to spend.

"I leave tomorrow, and head back to work." Hermione said as she and Remus sat on the newly grown grass under the beech tree, just across the lake. The Giant Squid, who had been dormant for a while, swam at the surface freely again.

"I know." He replied quietly, and though he didn't want to admit it, he wouldn't have wanted her to leave. But she had to, and there was nothing to be done.

The silence was long but comforting, and being beside Remus made Hermione think that maybe being away from Remus a while wouldn't be so bad at all. It would make her miss him and love him all the more.

"Oh, would you be going to the Cannons' game? Next week?" asked Remus, lightly moving a strand of hair from her neck and resting his chin on her shoulder. She nodded.

"Yes, of course. I'm an Auror, if you have forgotten. Since Voldemort's return, the Ministry has been guarding events that usually contain many people. Job and fun for us." She replied. "Sadly, I won't go."

She turned around, hurting his chin in the process. "What? Why not?" she asked, the disappointment evident in her voice. "Errands for the Order. Dumbledore asked me if I planned to go, and of course I said yes. He asked me if I could do something for him and I agreed, so I won't be going."

Hermione hated the secrecy. He didn't even name the errand. It sounded too suspicious, but she was just too upset to bother. A tense silence filled the air.

"I'm sorry." He said, knowing full well that Hermione was expecting to see him there. She sighed and turned to him with a half smile. "No, Remus, it's okay. We'll spend some time together again, I suppose." She replied, though she herself wasn't convinced.

"So you're not mad?" he asked with a grin. Hermione found herself grinning as well. "No, I wasn't mad even a while ago." He suddenly stood up and pulled Hermione with him. "Then come on."

She narrowed her eyes as she stood and laughed. "What? Where are we going?" she asked. He grinned at her and started running ahead like a kid. "Let's go!"

So, running to catch up, she followed him to wherever he was planning to take her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh my gosh."

Luna, Colin and Ginny looked at each other, as they sat on the foot of Ginny's bed in her room at Hogwarts. Colin's camera was on a nearby table, a pile of pictures beside it. "How is this possible? I saw it with my two eyes!" Luna said, looking dumbfounded.

She turned to Colin who looked as clueless as she was. "Unless..." Ginny's throat tightened at the idea. It wasn't possible. It wasn't just possible.

"Hey guys!" Ron and Harry barged into the room with gleeful smiles, but upon seeing the looks on their faces, they lost it. "What?" asked Harry, turning to Ginny for some sort of explanation.

Ginny handed over to Harry a picture, and his face fell. He gave it to Ron who paled. "Shit." Cursed Ron outwardly, turning to Harry. They stared at each other as if having a mental conversation when finally, Colin spoke up.  
"I think we deserve an explanation, as we think we have something figured out." Ron and Harry turned towards them and looked hesitant. "Luna, Colin, you're new members of the Order so we trust you. Gin, there's no doubt we trust you as well." Ron started.

"Then how is this possible? Is he-" Ginny grabbed the picture and pushed it towards both their faces. Harry cut him off. "Gin, please. This is not the right place to talk about this. Follow me to the Room of Requirements."

The three followed Harry and Ron wordlessly, with Ginny clutching the impossible picture. This was a Wizarding photo, and it was just damn impossible this could happen.

"You can't say anything to anyone else. For the sake of Hermione and Remus."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"No way! You won't convince me!" Hermione looked warily over to where Remus was standing, and shook her head. "Remus!" she whined.

He looked back at her with a rare twinkle in his eyes. "Come on! This is just a one-time thing! I know you hate flying! Why not rid off that hate and enjoy?" he asked. He was standing beside two broomsticks-one for him and the other for Hermione.

She shook her head. "Please, not fly of all. You can make me do anything, not just that." She said, stepping back in case he pulled her towards him and forced her onto the broomstick.

"Please? For me?" he pleaded, taking her hand and kissing the back of her palm. Hermione narrowed her eyes and sighed. "You should thank God I love you or I might not be agreeing to do this!" she demanded.

She walked over to the other broomstick and Remus gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before taking off. She followed, wavering for a while until she got the hang of it. "See, its not so bad isn't it?" he asked.

Hermione looked down but closed her eyes and looked towards Remus. "Oh sure. We're a hundred feet from the ground. Nice." She replied sarcastically. He chuckled and took her hand, his broom hovering beside hers so closely. So reassuringly.

"I'm here, and I won't let you fall." He whispered sweetly. Hermione smiled and ran her hand on his hair, moving it away from his face as she divided her attention between steadying her broom and Lupin. "I know."

For the rest of that afternoon, they simply spent the time together, dreading the next day to come. But there were other reasons to dread tomorrow besides from the fact that they had to leave.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dinner should have been a merry affair. But the usual noisy lot, besides Fred and George, which were Ginny, Luna and Colin, seemed awfully quiet tonight. Harry and Ron meanwhile, didn't want to show much that they were thinking about something too. "Is anything wrong Gin? You look disturbed." Hermione asked her friend, as they were seated beside each other. She had wanted to let her be quiet for the first part of dinner, hoping she would loosen up by desert, but she didn't.

"Nah, just... not feeling well that's all." She replied quietly. Hermione decided to leave it at that, as there was no way pressing matters that Ginny didn't want to talk about. And if there were actually a serious matter, she could always ask her after dinner where no one else would be.

So after dinner, after spending some short time with Remus before he went off to bed, Hermione went to Ginny's room to talk. She knocked and entered, as Ginny beckoned her in with a half smile.

"So, what's the matter?" she asked, sitting beside her on the bed and watching the stars outside her window. She shrugged. "Nothing." She replied quietly, avoiding her gaze. So now Hermione was pretty sure there was really something wrong.

"Yeah right. You're not too good in acting suddenly Gin. And that's because you're not acting." She said, elbowing him lightly, willing her to speak up. She sighed heavily and glanced at the door, then towards Hermione. She knew she promised she wouldn't tell. But she had to.

"Fine, I'll tell you." IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 


End file.
